castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Experience/@comment-26030626-20150221013426/@comment-26030626-20150407200440
Update: Fed 21 I posted the general advice i had that was my opinion of what you should do with XP books, shards, slimes, and essences. March 19 I posted the replies to @Orksbane12 and @MetaSl. Starting that day, my main heroes, all at the same level with the biggest gap of about 1,970,000 XP from Immortep to Druid, started hitting 160 so I started 9 starring them all as soon as they hit the cap over about the next few days. After i had 9 starred Druid, cupid, thunder, and then GReaper, i had a little over 254k HB left (1,000,000 - 800,000(starring up other 4 heroes) + 54,000 due to dailies and selling books and what not), and almost saved up 16k gems. I decided to just roll one time for really no reason at all, wasn't even sure i really wanted to roll but my finger just kinda hit the button while i was thinking about it. Ended up rolling a Santa Boom(on about the 21 or 22). I had 6 hero bases but only five heroes so that i played with, so i decied to take him up to 120 and 7 star him (254k HB down to 194K) knowing i could get 6k honor badges back from expeditions or something before Immo hit 160 that day then just let him level naturally. Santa boom never impressed me, plus his talent was like a 1/5 scorch, and from what i heard he wasn't a game changer so I didn't dump everything i had into him, just enough to get him up to 3 or 5/9, most likely 5/9. His skill and damage is enough for him to replace Reaper in a boss 1 fight and can basically solo him in 3min and replace TG in Storm mesa. He is also useful for HBM. Not so much for arena or lost realm really. March 28, hero card finally showed up in warehouse after saving 26,600 merits up. Opening it and got a PD with 2/5 revit. By then, I had most of my books back, maybe about 950 of each, but only had about 150k HB im assuming. Instantly took PD up to 7/9 with my slimes and some esscences. Took cupid to from 5 8/9 with rest of the essences and most of the 60k shard i had built up. Then took Santa up to 7/9 from 5/9 with most of the shards leaving about 2 or 3k shards left i believe. Poured books into PD and i had enough to 9 star him, but i didn't have the honor badges. So i took him up to 152. That would give me enough to level him naturally until i had the HB to 9 star him after 8 starrring santa, who was at 135 at the time. Can now solo boss 1 in 45 seconds, started doing mesa 3, and hes replaced someone in every team, as has santa now that i skilled him up more. April 7: I have 250k Honor bades with my original 5 heroes at 165, PD at 157 and Santa at 145. No essences but I have 19k shards, 948 greens, 573 blues, and 586 purple books. I could level PD up to 165 with my other heroes, and i still might, but i dont really see a point since there won't be any major increases in team strength that i can see. Plus i wouldn't be able to level Santa Boom up if he starts slacking. I want to level santa up but i only have enough HBs to 9 star one of them, so if i leveled santa to max he would just be wasting XP. Point of telling you all this? This is a perfect example of why I save everything and hover at the max amount of books and XP. Even with my team now, I can't break top 3000 in arena because im free to play and can't roll 5/5 revits on all my heroes, which the people im playing have, so leveling them up would have been useless. I was farming G or H, just hadnt tried I or J yet. After leveling PD went 6 for 6 doing I-N, but I am still doing J because it gives the msot XP. N gives me resources i don't need since all my hero inscriptions levels are capped with the exception of my top 6 who are all at 82. Even if i had saved 500 of each book I wouldn't have been able to level my team up so quickly, much less if i had used everything leveling up the 5 originals (Druid, Cupid, TG, GR, Immo) to higher than 5/9 skill levels and higher levels. Had i done that instead of saving up everything, not only would i not be as far as I i am, but i would have an unskilled and unleveled Santa and PD in my altar rotting away because i wouldnt have had the books and esscences to level them up to even useful level, much less good enough for them to keep up with my main team; at least not for a long time. I would have taken a lot longer than the single day it took to catch them up to everyone else.